The Night Glider
by lerman18
Summary: A man was created to be a Glider  a winged man with a blood or power of one specific element . In this story, there's LOVE, FANTASY, ACTION and ADVENTURES!
1. CHAPTER ONE LUCAS

**The Night Glider**

**CHAPTER ONE - LUCAS.**

As he awoke, he found himself in a dark empty corner. His wrists were locked in heavy chains. His body, heavily covered with sweat. He was pale. Breathless. He was weak.

He slowly opened his eyes, then shut them back at once. His veins from his neck were growing out of his skin; still silent, as if he could stand against the pain from his back. He leaned his head back, slowly dropping his jaw. Then he leaned forth and hopelessly shouted the pain out. His black irises were growing, covering his entire eyes. He tried to pull his hands form the chains as he kept shouting.

The chains came off. His body weak. His eyes shut. His feet were hardly gripping the floor, trying to keep himself standing. He slowly lifted his chin. And as his eyes were opened; large, black, feather-wings spread. His dark blood was dripping from where the wings grew.

Lights flashed everywhere. Then the whole place was lighted by dark-winged people, holding a ball of light in their hands.

The place was dry, hot, and ugly. The trees were bald, there was no water. And the sky was red, cloudless, and empty.

"Why am I here? Who sent me here?" He spoke like an angry king, his chin held up and his wings beautifully spread.

A deep and loud voice chuckled. "You, handsome young man, are a part of us."

"Why? I did not ask for this." He said.

The voice explained, "Lucas, if I am not mistaken; you were not chosen to decide, because _YOU_ _are_ the decision. That is why we created thee." The voice was gradually softening. Then an old man named Ignis with a long beard perched in front of him with larger, older wings. He continued, "And _you are_ the proudest newborn that was ever created. Tell us why _you_ make such a different…_Night Glider_?"

He looked the old man into the eyes, his face was half-angry: "I am NOT anything that you call yourselves. I am NOT anything whom you think I am. I am NOT one of you."

Ignis stepped closer to him with anger, "I am your creator! There is NO turning back!"

Lucas said with a low voice, "And I will NEVER be one of you." He stepped back and flew away.

Ignis, in his anger, exhaled heavily and grew a fist-sized ball of fire in his hands. Geordette, the most warm-hearted night glider in the land of Dark Flights, flew to Ignis and gently stopped him and calmed him down. She was one of his daughters, too.

"He will understand sooner, father," She thought.

Ignis stopped himself and held Rosa in his arms tightly.


	2. CHAPTER TWO GEORGETTE

**THE NIGHT GLIDER (CHAPTER TWO)**

**CHAPTER TWO -GEORGETTE**

Georgette traced Lucas' destination. She followed him everywhere he flew without him knowing. Lucas finally perched at a shore and Georgette followed.

Before Georgette could speak, Lucas sighed and said, "I flew to a place as far as I could fly to. I ended up here, not knowing you were following me. And now I have_nowhere_ to go."

"You weren't fast enough," She judged. She breathed and sat beside him. Lucas was watching the sky. Georgette watched the steady sea. Lucas felt strange about what he was seeing. Georgette looked into his eyes and wondered, "What makes you look at the sky that long? No one ever does."

"Why are there no," he looked for the words to use, "stars?"

"What are stars?" Georgette was very curious. There haven't been any star in the skies of Dark Flights. The sky was always empty. Dark. And silent.

Lucas stared at Georgette, "Stars are objects in the sky at night. They make...," he held a handful of cold water in his hands and poured it into Georgette's, "...the cold and dark night bright and..."

"Beautiful?" Georgette asked.

Lucas stared in her eyes for a while. Then he released her hand and said, "Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I- I don't even know."

"Glider..." She was about to finish.

He sighed in exhaust, then he said with a bit of a furious voice, "My name is Lucas. I am not what you think you are."

It took a while for Georgette to speak again. She appeared like she was trying to figure out what makes Lucas say all those of what he said. Then a few seconds later she spoke, "What makes you think against your creator? Why are you like this?"

"I don't know why. But I have this strong feeling that I've been something else long ago. I just don't know why, how. And even what makes me think I'm just..." He left the conversation unfinished.

He almost flew away until a ball of water was thrown to his head and made his hair wet. He turned around and saw Georgette standing with a wet hand and a mischievous smile on her face. He sarcastically laughed and said, "Do you even know what you just did?"

She raised an eyebrow and beautifully shook her long brunette hair: "Do you know that I don't care?"

He stared at her, rolled his eyes and walked away. Few steps after, he was hit by another one on his back. He closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. Yet, he turned around and stomped his feet on the ground as he walked towards her. Georgette unintentionally mesmerized him with her beautiful hazel eyes. A few seconds later she moved a little closer, "And you were saying?"

Lucas forgot to breathe for a second.

Then Georgette laughed naughtily, turned around and flew away.


End file.
